Half Empty Glass Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: The missing chapter 29 1/2 of 1001 Nights. Not recommended if you haven't read the 1001 Nights. This story is dedicated for the one year gap since Kuroro and Kurapika's parting in the Kuruta village. Rated M for suggestive writings but not graphic.


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (she permitted me to translate the original fic)

**SUMMARY :**

_Chapter 29 1/2 dari 1001 ini terjadi pada rentang waktu satu tahun sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah jalan di pedesaan Suku Kuruta._

_**WARNING :**_

_FemKura, rate M namun tidak mendetail._

* * *

_**HALF EMPTY GLASS **_

_**~Chapter yang hilang dari 1001 Nights~**_

* * *

_. _

"Lucifer, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroro mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku tebal, berdebu yang tengah dipegangnya. Berdiri di hadapannya adalah Abelard Constantine, Duke masih tetap ceria seperti biasanya, wajahnya selalu berseri dan optimis, tubuh gemuk pria itu menunjukkan betapa menakjubkan hidup ini bagi dirinya. Matanya yang kecil, bagai kumbang itu, bersinar dengan apa yang terlihat seperti kepuasan melimpah terhadap kehidupannya. Aura di sekelilingnya hanya menyuarakan 'hidup yang mudah'.

Kuroro menatap heran pada Sang Duke, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke buku yang ia baca. Dia kembali mendatangi Sang Duke untuk melanjutkan penelitian ilmiahnya mengenai berbagai hal–apapun juga yang membuatnya tertarik. Saat itu, Genei Ryodan sedang dalam masa istirahat yang panjang. Dia tak menyebutkan alasan 'masa istirahat' itu secara terperinci, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri kembali ke rutinitasnya yang dulu sebelum Kurapika datang dan 'mengacaukan' hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Duke?" Tanya pria itu singkat dengan suara yang datar.

"_Itulah _tepatnya yang sedang kubicarakan padamu," Sang Duke menaikkan kedua alis matanya dan menunjukkan bagian kepala tongkatnya ke arah Kuroro.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroro mendongak lagi dan memberinya tatapan bingung. Menyingkirkan tongkat yang telah dengan kasarnya ditunjuk ke arah mukanya, Kuroro sedikit meringis sambil beringsut di kursinya hingga menghadap Sang Duke sepenuhnya.

"Penjelasan, Duke?"

Sang Duke sengaja menghela napas berat sebelum dia menyeret kursi entah dari mana dan duduk di atasnya. Dia menempatkan tongkatnya di antara kedua kaki dan mencondongkan badan dengan tangan yang bertumpu kepada tongkat itu. Dia mengamati wajah Kuroro yang tak menampakkan emosi apapun, berusaha mencari sebuah jawaban di wajah yang dingin tersebut namun tak menemukan apa-apa. Dia menarik badannya sambil kembali menghela napas berat, sebelum berkata :

"Kau sudah berubah, Lucifer."

Kernyitan Kuroro semakin dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Abelard Constantin mengangkat bahunya, namun matanya terus tertuju kepada pria muda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apakah itu hal yang lebih baik atau lebih buruk, aku tidak tahu. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa menggambarkannya," katanya singkat dengan suara yang seolah terkesan bahwa dirinya hendak meninggalkan topik tersebut.

Kali ini, Kuroro-lah yang mencondongkan badannya. Kalimat pria itu menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Dia sudah berubah di luar sepengetahuannya sendiri? Itu aneh. Biasanya dia sangat waspada terhadap dirinya sendiri, terhadap nilai-nilai dan keyakinannya. Ketika dia berubah, itu hanya terjadi karena dia _memutuskan _untuk berubah. Tapi berubah dengan tanpa sengaja? Itu baru menarik.

"Mohon gambarkanlah," kata Kuroro dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu ingin tahu.

Sang Duke memberinya seulas senyum simpati–yang membuat Kuroro sedikit terkejut meski dia tak memperlihatkan hal itu.

"Dari mana ya, aku memulainya?" Duke Tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan merenung sejenak sebelum memulai, "Pertama-tama, sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang pendiam."

Kuroro mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi belakangan ini, kau jadi...pendiam dengan cara yang aneh. Itu sikap diam yang berbeda dengan yang biasa kau miliki. Itu...berbeda saja. Dan mengganggu, jika boleh kutambahkan pendapatku sendiri."

"Mengganggu?"

Abelard mengangguk pelan."Kau juga jadi lebih banyak melamun. Gelap dan melankolis. Terbenam di dalam dunia dan masalahmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau orang yang bijaksana, selalu berpikir dengan cermat dan mendalam sebelum kau mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu. Namun, seperti yang kubilang tadi, ciri-ciri aura di sekitarmu berbeda. Dan juga, sepertinya kau menjadi lebih dingin dan apatis–meski aku tahu kau memang tidak terlalu mempedulikan orang lain sejak dulu."

"Itu penggambaran yang sangat samar, Duke," Kuroro tersenyum tipis, tidak puas atas penggambaran yang diberikan Abelard.

"Ah..." Abelard mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang gemuk dan mengusap kumis dengan penuh pemikiran. "_Peut-être _(mungkin begitu). Maaf jika aku tak bisa membantumu, Anak Muda."

"Tidak, aku tetap berterimakasih kau memberitahuku bahwa aku telah berubah...atau apapun namanya."

Lagi, Abelard Constantin memberinya tatapan bersimpati itu, seolah dia mengasihani Kuroro karena suatu alasan. Kuroro tak tahan untuk tidak merenungkan tentang hal itu–apakah sesuatu yang sangat salah tentangnya memang terjadi hingga orang asing seperti Sang Duke mengkhawatirkannya? Seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Kuroro, Abelard tersenyum hangat sebagai gantinya; seakan meyakinkan pria itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun kondisinya mengatakan lain. Dia bisa melihat ketidakpahaman di wajah yang muda itu.

"_Quoi qu'il en soit _(ngomong-ngomong)..." Sang Duke berkata sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk meringankan ketegangan, "Di mana istrimu?"

Jantung Kuroro berhenti berdetak, tapi sekali lagi penampilannya tak memperlihatkan hal itu. Dia hanya menatap Sang Duke dengan wajah santai dan kembali kepada 'pekerjaannya'.

"Kami hidup terpisah," dia menjawab dengan singkat, di mana sedikit banyak hal itu memang benar. Abelard hanya mengenal Kurapika sebagai 'istrinya', dan Kuroro bermaksud untuk tetap membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Hmm...tapi kalian tidak bercerai."

Lagi, Kuroro berhenti melakukan apapun itu yang tengah ia kerjakan dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Seolah merasakan pertanyaan 'Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?' yang tak terucap, Abelard mengangkat tongkatnya dan menunjuk ke tangan Kuroro–tangan yang masih mengenakan cincin perak bertatahkan batu _aquamarine _di jari manisnya. Dengan patuh pandangan Kuroro beralih ke tangannya.

Tangannya diletakkan di atas meja tua itu, dan sinar lemah mentari sore hari menimpanya, membuat batu _aquamarine _itu berkilau dengan lembut. Kuroro menggerakkan tangannya sedikit hingga bayangan sinar mentari terlihat berbeda di setiap _angle _yang berbeda pula. Dia terus memainkan cincin itu beberapa detik lamanya, sebelum dia menjawab Sang Duke :

"Tidak, kami tidak bercerai."

Dan itu adalah suatu kebenaran. Selama mereka memakai cincin yang diberikan Ishtar kepada mereka, mereka selalu terhubung. Belum lagi sebenarnya mereka tak bisa berpisah dengan cincin itu seumur hidup. Dan lagi, Kuroro telah meninggalkan sebagian Nen-nya di dalam tubuh Kurapika–yang mengizinkan pria itu untuk merasakan keberadaannya meski bermil-mil jauhnya walaupun samar.

Sang Duke memberinya sebuah senyuman lebar dan kemudian dia bertepuk tangan sekali dengan sangat keras, menarik perhatian Kuroro.

"Ah! Kalimat tulus yang pertama kali kudengar darimu tahun ini!"

Sambil berkata begitu, Sang Duke tiba-tiba bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut seolah dia punya masalah penting yang harus ditangani. Kuroro menatap punggung pria itu hingga dia menghilang dari pandangan. Menganggap hal itu sebagai salah satu kejenakaan bodoh Sang Duke, Kuroro mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke bukunya.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Sang Duke kembali mendatanginya. Di tangannya ada sebuah gelas yang berisi air. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Kuroro. Kuroro mendongak dan menatap Sang Duke dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Sekarang, apa ini?"

"Gelas yang setengah kosong," dia menjawab, cepat dan tegas.

"Tepat sekali. Ini gelas yang setengah juga bisa dibilang gelas yang setengah penuh. Tak ada jawaban yang benar atau salah. Ini mengenai sudut pandang, Lucifer. Dan kadangkala, orang yang sama bisa memberikan jawaban yang berbeda, tergantung _mood _dan kondisi mereka." Sang Duke pun kembali duduk di kursi yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

Kuroro menatap Sang Duke dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, dalam kasusmu...," Abelard berkata lagi, "Aku berani menduga, hidupmu tidak terpenuhi seperti bagaimana seharusnya. Mungkin..." Dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mendongak sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Itu ada hubungannya dengan _votre femme (istrimu/wanitamu)_?"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Mungkin kau merindukannya, Lucifer?" Abelard mengusulkan pemikirannya lagi, suaranya ramah dan lembut.

_Mungkin, _pikir Kuroro geli, _Aku sudah memberimu penilaian yang terlalu rendah dari yang seharusnya layak kau dapatkan._

Namun, Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengingat hari-hari yang ia lewatkan bersama Si Gadis Kuruta. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan; berkeliling dunia mencari harta, belajar dan mencoba hal-hal baru, mendapatkan pengetahuan baru. Sebenarnya, dia tak pernah berada dalam hubungan pertemanan yang lama dan berlangsung terus-menerus sebelumnya. Dua tahun. Dia telah menghabiskan waktu dua tahun bersama kehadiran Kurapika yang terus-menerus di sampingnya.

Mungkin dia memang merindukannya.

* * *

Kurapika membuka matanya dengan malas sambil merasakan kehangatan sinar mentari yang masuk ke kamarnya, memberitahunya bahwa hari sudah pagi dan dia harus bangun dan memulai harinya. Secara otomatis, dia menoleh ke samping dan matanya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu. Hanya setelah beberapa detik kemudian dia menjadi sadar atas apa yang telah dilakukannya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

_Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Hei, lupakanlah! _Dengan kasar dia bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil beranjak bangun, _mood _-nya sudah sedikit buruk.

Dengan cepat dan cekatan dia membereskan tempat tidur dan setelah itu pergi mandi dengan air dingin. Dia berusaha tidak melihat bekas luka di kedua tangannya. Walaupun bekas luka itu memiliki manfaat yang baik sebagai pengingat betapa lemahnya dia saat itu, dengan sengaja dan pasti membuatnya kembali teringat pada seorang pria berambut hitam. Kurapika merengut pada dirinya sendiri.

_Ini sudah setengah tahun dan aku masih terbiasa mencarinya setiap kali aku bangun._

Itu kebiasaan yang terbentuk setelah perjalanannya selama dua tahun bersama Kuroro. Kapan pun dia terbangun selama dua tahun itu, dia selalu mendapati pria tersebut ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Apakah dia masih tidur di sampingnya (ketika belenggu itu belum dihancurkan) atau di tempat tidur yang terpisah dengan tempat tidurnya (setelah belenggu itu dihancurkan dan mereka menyewa satu kamar saja). Kadangkala, bahkan ketika mereka menyewa dua kamar, dia akan terbangun dengan menemukan Kuroro di kamarnya sambil membaca buku.

Oh, dia berteriak padanya saat pria itu melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali.

_"Apa kau tahu konsep tentang PRIVASI?"_

_"Apa bedanya? Kita sudah tidur di tempat tidur yang sama sejak seluruh perjalanan ini bermula."_

_"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu! Kedengarannya salah sekali!"_

_"Kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran tak peduli seberapa besar kau berusaha untuk mengubahnya."_

_"Aaargh!Kau menyebalkan!"_

Kurapika terkekeh mengingat kenangan itu. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan, meskipun mereka selalu cekcok karena hal-hal sepele. Sebenarnya, mungkin itu sumber hiburan sehari-hari mereka. Lalu, dia teringat ledakan emosi Fino pada suatu hari.

xXx

Saat itu sudah waktunya Penginapan Prancing Pony tutup. Dua orang gadis sedang duduk di belakang meja _counter _penginapan tersebut. Salah seorang dari mereka tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan akunting penginapan, sementara yang satunya lagi hanya ada di sana untuk menemani gadis yang tadi–dan untuk mengeluh.

"Ya ampun! Ayah seperti pengendali budak saja! Dia bukan hanya menerima ongkos sewa darimu, dia benar-benar memintamu mengerjakan pekerjaan akuntingnya!" Fino mendengus sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya segera.

"Jangan berbicara buruk tentang orang tuamu, Fino. Lagipula ini tidak begitu sulit. Aku pun memang ingin membantu sebisanya."

"Hanya karena kau tidak menerima belas kasihan orang, 'kan?" Fino menanggapi dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya, Kurapika! Aku, Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah memaksamu tinggal di sini dengan gratis dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil kami. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja?"

Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dari 'buku akunting yang langsung datang dari dasar Neraka'–seperti bagaimana penjaga penginapan menyebut buku itu dengan penuh kebencian–dan menertawakan sikap cemberut Fino dengan suara tawa yang lembut.

"Yah, kurasa aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk diperlakukan dengan baik. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih dari empat tahun sebagai gelandangan, berusaha menemui akhir hidup dengan semua cara yang bisa dilakukan seorang remaja. Lalu dua tahun lagi bersama Kuroro, kembali sebagai gelandangan. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku pernah tinggal menetap sejak bencana tragis yang menimpa sukuku."

Kurapika mengatakan semua itu dengan suara yang ringan, seolah apa yang ia katakan bukan masalah besar–dan memang demikian adanya. Fino masih bersungut-sungut padanya. Kemudian, ketika nama Kuroro disebut, sikap cemberutnya sedikit menghilang. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja _counter _yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Tanpa kehadiran Kuroro jadi sepi, ya?" Dia bergumam dengan lagi.

"Menenangkan," ucap Kurapika datar dan hampir terlalu tergesa-gesa.

Fino mengernyit. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Kurapika hanya melakukan sesi lainnya lagi untuk memberi sugesti kepada dirinya sendiri–atau terapi.

"Tapi suasananya selalu menyenangkan kalau ada kalian berdua!"

"Menyenangkan? Oh, ayolah, Fino. Kami tidak akur, berjaga-jaga kalau saja kau melupakan fakta yang sudah jelas itu bahkan setelah menyaksikan kami selama dua tahun. Kau tahu dia selalu membodohiku, dan kami selalu bertengkar bahkan untuk hal-hal yang sangat sepele." Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku akunting.

"Itulah tepatnya kenapa jadi menyenangkan."

Kurapika mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku akunting itu untuk agak memelototi Fino.

"Kau bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku, ya?"

_Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan_, pikirnya jengkel.

"Tapi kau juga selalu terlihat senang!" Fino membalas, membela dirinya.

Kurapika berkedip. Dia? Senang ketika Kuroro sedang mempermainkannya? Oh, ayolah, dia bukan seorang _masochist_. Dan lagi...dia teringat saat dirinya kembali bermimpi tentang mendiang kakaknya—mimpi yang dia alami setelah dirinya tak sadarkan diri setelah melawan Kuroro secara membabi-buta dan tanpa kendali setelah sebelumnya dia melihat kepala mendiang kakaknya yang diawetkan.

Kurapika mengingatnya dengan jelas, sebagaimana kuatnya kenangan itu melekat di ingatannya.

_Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kaulakukan untuk kami. Kami tak menginginkan balas dendam,_ _sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan._

_"Hidup dengan bahagia?" Gadis itu mengulang perkataan roh mendiang kakaknya. "Aku sudah lupa...bagaimana caranya hidup bahagia."_

Benarkah?_Kali ini, suara samar itu tidak terdengar penuh kesedihan namun terdengar penuh harap. _Lihatlah dari dekat, Kairi. Ada kebahagiaan yang melimpah di sekitarmu.

_Setelah berkata begitu, bayangan samar tersebut mulai mengabur. Terkejut, Kurapika mengulurkan tangan meraih roh kakaknya namun tangannya hanya mencengkeram udara kosong dan kegelapan belaka. Keheningan merasuki sekujur tubuhnya, dan sekali lagi dia ditinggal sendirian. Dia menatap ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat._

Kebahagiaan melimpah? Di mana?_Dia merenung dengan putus asa._

_Berbagai imaji berkelebat di depan matanya : Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Bashou._

_Kuroro Lucifer._

"Kurapika?"

Gadis itu pun tersentak, sadar kembali ke dalam kenyataan. Dengan linglung dia menoleh memandang Fino, yang menatapnya dengan perhatian tersirat di wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau melamun tadi," katanya lembut.

"Aku...Aku baik-baik saja."

Fino memicingkan matanya, jelas tak senang dengan kebohongan Kurapika yang mencolok dan menghindari topik pembicaraan.

"Pembohong!" Fino tiba-tiba berkata sambil langsung berdiri.

Tindakannya yang mendadak membuat Kurapika tersentak, tapi hanya itu.

"Kau pembohong besar!" Fino mengulangi kata-katanya sambil menunjuk Kurapika dengan gaya menuduh.

Si Gadis Kuruta berkedip bingung kepada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ada apa dengan Fino? Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sekali saja jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Perasaan apa?" Kurapika bertanya, suaranya sedikit meninggi karena dongkol.

"Jelas-jelas kau RINDU padanya!"

Secara terang-terangan dan dengan gestur yang tidak anggun, dia terperangah kepada Fino.

xXx

Kurapika mendengus pelan.

_Aku menyangkalnya, benar 'kan? Ya, saat itu memang hari-hari yang menyenangkan..._

Begitu dia selesai mandi, dengan cepat dia mengeringkan badan dan berpakaian. Baru saja dia mulai menuruni anak tangga, dia mendengar suara yang ia kenal datang dari aula penginapan. Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya, dia mendengarkan suara itu dari dekat.

_Shalnark..._

Dengan berjingkat dan tetap dalam kondisi Zetsu (dia tak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tapi dia hanya merasa bahwa dia harus melakukannya), Kurapika mengintip. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pasir sedang berbicara dengan Fino. Sang penjaga penginapan lewat dan saat melihat Shalnark, dia menyapanya dengan hangat seolah dia seperti pelanggan rutin. Ibunya Fino mengucapkan salam kepada 'pemuda ceria itu'.

Lalu Kurapika teringat pada percakapannya dengan Fino ketika dia menginterogasi gadis itu mengenai Shalnark.

_"Apakah kau tahu Genei Ryodan?"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Shalnark yang memberitahuku."

"Apa dia memberitahumu bahwa dia adalah salah seorang dari mereka?"

"Ya. Oh, dia juga bilang Kuroro pun bagian dari mereka."

"Sebenarnya, dia itu pemimpinnya."

"Benarkah? Keren!"

"Keren? Fino, apa kau tahu sedikit saja–betapa berbahayanya mereka?"

"Tapi Kurapika, kau sudah bepergian bersama pemimpinnya dan kau tetap dalam kondisi utuh, artinya mereka bukan sekumpulan orang jahat, benar?"

"Mereka merampok dan membunuh orang-orang yang tak berdosa!"

"Aww, ayolah Kurapika. Tak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar suci di dunia ini."

"Tapi–"

"Selain itu, aku tak bisa sembarangan terhadap dunia luar. Aku sudah cukup sering mendengar perampokan dan pembunuhan terjadi di kota besar yang makmur itu. Geng Ryodan beroperasi di kota-kota yang makmur, bukan? Kalau begitu kota kami aman dari mereka. Selama mereka tidak membahayakan kampung halaman kami, aku tidak keberatan."

Kurapika terkekeh sendiri. Fino benar-benar unik–lebih dari kelihatannya. Dia selalu menganggapnya seorang gadis desa yang sederhana, tapi dia tidak pernah mengira Fino bisa memiliki suatu pemikiran yang membingungkan seperti itu di benaknya.

Memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka menikmati waktu pribadi mereka bersama, Kurapika undur diri kembali ke kamarnya. Lagipula, dia belum mau berhadapan dengan anggota Geng Laba-laba mana pun–bahkan Shalnark. Begitu dia tiba di tempat istirahatnya yang aman, dia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menghela napas.

Haruskah dia pergi dan mengunjungi teman-temannya?

* * *

"Hei, Kurapika! Apa kabar?" Killua menyapa dengan seringai lebarnya yang biasa. Dia tak berusaha menutupi keterkejutan yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hanya mampir untuk berkunjung. Kalian sedang sibuk?" Kurapika berkata sambil sedikit mengernyit melihat jejak lapisan gula berwarna coklat di sudut mulut Killua.

Sudah jelas Killua baru saja melahap seluruh cake lagi, jika Kurapika asal menebak. Dasar bocah itu dan sifatnya yang menyukai makanan manis. Dia tak akan terlalu terkejut jika pada suatu hari nanti dia diberitahu bahwa Killua didiagnosa mengidap diabetes parah. Bocah Zaoldyck itu bisa bertahan hidup cukup dengan cokelat dan makanan manis lainnya.

"KURAPIKA!" Gon datang dan menggeser Killua ke samping, jauh hingga ke sudut ruangan. Lalu suara benturan yang sangat keras pun terdengar.

"GON! Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu untuk mengingat seberapa besar kekuatanmu? Kau harus membayar biaya perbaikannya sendiri!" Datanglah suara jengkel Leorio dari apartemen itu.

Segera saja, orang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua muncul dari tempat istirahat yang paling jauh di dalam apartemen itu. Dia terlihat kacau–dasinya panjang sebelah, rambutnya masih belum disisir, kemejanya kusut dan sebagian tertarik keluar. Meski saat melihatnya, dia menyapa dengan senyumnya yang paling cerah.

"Hei, Kurapika. Ayo masuk!"

Sambil berkata begitu, Leorio memberinya jalan dan masuklah gadis itu ke apartemen tersebut. Saat dirinya melewati Leorio, dia bisa menangkap aroma wewangian yang dipakai lelaki itu. Benaknya langsung memberitahu bahwa itu adalah aroma maskulin yang sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa dia kenal. Lalu, dia teringat pada malam saat Kuroro dengan putus asa benar-benar berusaha menyelamatkannya dari mati kedinginan.

Dia teringat dipeluk dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan pria itu, mereka berdua dalam kondisi setengah telanjang, jadi Kuroro bisa memindahkan panas tubuhnya kepada Kurapika. Tanpa sadar Kurapika bergeser lebih dekat padanya, sangat menginginkan kehangatan. Dia ingat merasa begitu bahagia dan nyaman waktu itu. Tentu saja dia ketakutan saat mendapati kondisi mereka yang setengah telanjang, tapi ketakutan tersebut langsung terlempar jauh-jauh ketika dia kembali berbaring di dalam pelukannya. Rasanya begitu tepat berada di sana...

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu berkedip dan menyadari Leorio tengah melambaikan tangan di depan mukanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun."

Lagi?

"Kurapika, wajahmu merah!" Gon berkata. "Apa kau demam?"

"Hah? Tidak, aku..."

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya sendiri dengan ujung jemari, dia bisa benar-benar merasakan hawa panas yang berasal dari wajahnya. Merasa malu dan tersipu, Kurapika hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Kurasa karena panas. Di luar sana panas sekali."

"Mungkin..." Leorio bergumam, hanya setengah mempercayai gadis itu tapi meskipun demikian dia tak memaksanya lebih jauh.

Namun Killua memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ketika Leorio undur diri ke dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu bagi tamu mereka, dan Gon sudah pergi ke bagian lain apartemen itu, Killua menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia sudah jauh lebih tinggi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini hingga membuat Kurapika terlihat sedikit menyusut.

_Dasar lelaki dan kecepatan pertumbuhan mereka yang mengerikan... Untung Leorio tidak tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi, kalau tidak dia akan seperti alat pancing atau pohon kelapa..._

"Hei," Killua menyikutnya pelan di bagian lengan. "Merindukan seseorang, ya?"

Kurapika langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan memberinya tatapan seperti orang yang tertangkap basah. Killua hanya menyeringai dan menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun," Killua berkata dengan meyakinkan. "Hal yang wajar merindukan seseorang yang sudah bepergian bersamamu dalam waktu sekian lama."

Gon bergegas datang ke arah mereka sambil membawa setumpuk coklat.

"Aku merindukannya kapan pun aku pergi ke tempat lain sendirian," Killua berkata sambil melihat Gon dengan pandangan setengah ramah dan setengah jengkel terlihat di wajahnya. Dia mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat kepada Kurapika dan berbisik : "Meskipun menurutku bagimu itu 'rasa rindu' yang berbeda, ya 'kan?"

Sebelum Kurapika bisa kepalanya, Killua sudah bergegas pergi ke arah Gon dan berteriak :

"OY, GON! ITU COKELATKU!"

* * *

_Merindukan seseorang, ya?_

Itulah hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya dengan cara yang mengejek–perkataan Killua–ketika dia pertama kali melihatnya lagi setahun setelah perpisahan mereka. Dia masih tetap sama, tak ada perubahan apapun dalam penampilannya. Seolah dirinya hidup dalam masa muda yang abadi, tak berubah dan tak tersentuh tangan Sang Waktu. Dia masih terlihat seperti pemuda ceria dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan turun, kening ditutupi perban, dan mengenakan setelan resmi. Seperti biasa raut wajahnya terlihat tenang bagai permukaan lautan. Kurapika harus berupaya mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Dia sungguh merindukannya. Sekarang orang itu berada tepat di hadapannya, lalu dia pun menyadari betapa dirinya merindukan Kuroro. Meski dia tak akan mengakuinya secara blak-blakan.

Mungkin kau merindukannya, Lucifer?

Kuroro menyeringai saat mengingat kembali ucapan Duke Abelard Constantin.

_Tidak_, ucapnya dalam hati. _Bukan 'mungkin'. Tapi 'ternyata'._

Sekilas dia menatap keseluruhan penampilannya meskipun dengan agak diam-diam. Hanya ada sedikit perubahan pada dirinya; rambut pirang yang sekarang tumbuh panjang hingga melewati bahu. Selain itu, dia masih tetap Kurapika yang Kuroro kenal. Bahkan aura waspada di sekelilingnya masih tetap sama seperti yang dia tahu. Dia merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menghampirinya dan memainkan helaian rambut pirang gadis itu, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kapan pun dia bosan dan kapan pun Kurapika mengijinkan dirinya melakukan hal itu. Namun, dia menahan dorongan tersebut, merasa sekarang waktunya belum tepat untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Lalu dia membentak kepadanya, berusaha terdengar kasar dan waspada tapi Kuroro bisa merasakan keterpaksaan di dalamnya. Sebagai ahli dalam berakting, dia tahu gadis itu tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, merasa bingung dengan sikapnya. Lalu dia teringat pada ucapan Si Bocah Zaoldyck :

_"Kau tahu. Ini hanya hal kecil yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik. Setahun terakhir ini dia bilang dia sudah menikah sebagai alasan untuk melarikan diri dari beberapa orang lelaki," Killua berbisik padanya di aula pelelangan dengan kesan nakal terdengar di nada suaranya._

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga melakukannya," tanpa sadar Kuroro berkata.

Dia menyeringai dan malah menanggapi hal itu dengan cara seenteng mungkin : "Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk menyapa 'suamimu'."

Reaksinya tidak terlihat jelas, tapi dia bisa benar-benar melihat Kurapika menjadi dingin dan meski raut wajahnya tetap datar, dia bisa melihat kilatan di matanya. Yang secara langsung berkata : _Killua, awas kau ya jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu!_

Merasa terhibur, tampaknya Kuroro lebih tertarik untuk mengamati Kurapika daripada bersimpati kepada pertemuan antara Killua dan gadis itu nanti yang akan menjadi pertemuan yang menyiksa. Setelah mengomentari rambutnya dan memainkannya sebentar, mereka memulai kegiatan rutin mereka : berdebat. Dia bahkan meladeni permainan akal-akalan yang aneh dan hal lainnya dari gadis itu yang tak bisa benar-benar dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata–tapi dirinya pun tidak mencari tahu.

Dia sangat merindukan rutinitas mereka. Berdebat dengannya sangat menyenangkan, terutama ketika dia memenangkan perdebatan itu dan ketika hal itu membuatnya kesal.

Namun ketika Kurapika mengakui bahwa dia menolak Leorio meskipun dokter magang yang baik itu benar-benar calon yang pantas untuk menjadi pacarnya, Kuroro merasakan sensasi lega yang aneh di dalam hatinya–semacam dugaan yang melegakan. Dia tahu itu terjadi karena suatu alasan, tapi tetap saja dia bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu menolaknya.

Bahkan tanpa sadar dia bertanya : "Kalau begitu kau punya seseorang di benakmu?" Untuk mendapatkan cintamu, tentu saja.

Ketika Kurapika keceplosan menjawab "ya", jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia memaksa Kurapika untuk menjawab, tapi gadis itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sepanjang hidupnya. Ketika Kurapika melontarkan rantai kepadanya, dia teralihkan dari topik itu saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan rantai dan Nen-nya.

"Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari rantaimu," dia berkata, di mana hal itu memang benar adanya. Dan itu mengganggunya.

Begitu Kurapika selesai membocorkan rahasia tentang hilangnya pisau Nen miliknya, dia bisa melihat ekspresi kalah dan malu di wajah gadis itu. Menurut pendapatnya, itu ironis. Terakhir kali, Kurapika merenggut Nen Kuroro dengan pisau Nen yang sama yang ada di Judgement Chain-nya. Sekarang, dia yang kehilangan pisau Nen-nya karena akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memburu Geng Laba-laba.

_Hidup ini memang penuh ironi..._ Kuroro bergumam di dalam hati.

Tapi tepatnya karena dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama, dia tahu persis apa yang dirasakan Kurapika saat itu.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Menenangkannya? Bagaimana caranya? Dia tak pernah menenangkan seseorang yang meratapi kehilangan mereka, karena biasanya dia yang mengakibatkan rasa kehilangan itu–baik dengan membunuh atau pun mencuri. Setelah keheningan yang berlangsung sesaat dan terasa canggung, akhirnya Kurapika terlihat bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan memutuskan untuk menghadapinya.

"Sekarang apa?" Dia mendesak.

Pertanyaan tersebut mencetuskan kembali ingatan lain tentang suatu perkataan dari orang yang berbeda.

_Distrează-te cu 'sotia' ta (selamat bersenang-senang dengan 'istrimu')_, kata Lucian sebelum dia pergi dari kamar itu.

Sesuatu bersinar di dalam dirinya dan sepertinya itu terlihat di matanya, karena Kurapika terlihat kaget–tertegun untuk sesaat. Dia sudah merenungkannya : setelah dia mengambil gadis itu dari Nostrad, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Secara teknis, dia sudah mati dan raganya berada dalam penguasaan Kuroro–baik hidup atau mati–jadi dia adalah miliknya. Kuroro punya rencana untuknya.

Saat dia mendekatinya, gadis itu melangkah mundur menjauhi pria tersebut. Reaksi Kurapika memberikan sensasi aneh yang menggetarkan jiwanya. Gadis itu tak pernah bersikap begitu takut terhadapnya, seolah dia seorang pemangsa yang berbahaya.

Ketika Kurapika akhirnya bertanya, "Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu sebagai apa?" secara langsung, Kuroro tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya ingin gadis itu ada di sana. Bersamanya. Bukan sebagai apapun, tapi sebagai dirinya sendiri. Sebagai Kurapika Kuruta. Namun, dia tahu Kurapika dan kepribadiannya yang menuntut segala sesuatu itu harus masuk akal dan beralasan, dia pikir gadis itu tak akan puas hanya dengan jawaban sebenarnya yang dia punya.

Maka dia membuat suatu pengecualian.

Dia membuat kondisi di mana Kurapika harus membayar kebebasannya, dan dia buat jadi menyulitkan. Kesalahan perhitungan yang lainnya adalah : dia tidak mengira gadis itu memilih kebebasannya yang harus ia bayar mahal.

Dan lagi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia mungkin–tidak, SEJAK DULU–dia pun mendambanya. Lagipula, secara ragawi dia seorang manusia. Seorang lelaki. Makanya dia mempunyai kebutuhannya sendiri sebagai manusia–meskipun dia seorang Kuroro Lucifer, meskipun dia Pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang terkenal, meskipun dia dibesarkan oleh seorang medusa, meskipun dia memiliki darah milik Dewi yang jauh dari langit di dalam tubuhnya.

Dia menginginkannya.

Namun dia tetap memberikan gadis itu pilihan untuk membuat suatu keputusan akhir. Dia tak akan memaksanya.

Si Gadis bersedia, meski secara tidak langsung.

Maka, menjadi dirinya–Kuroro Lucifer, Pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang oportunis dan warga asli Ryuusei-gai–dia mengambil apapun yang ditawarkan padanya.

Saat bibir mereka saling melekat dengan sungguh-sungguh dan begitu memburu, Kuroro tahu gadis itu tak punya keinginan untuk menolaknya dengan cara apapun–hal ini sangat membuatnya senang.

Dia menatap matanya; yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah cerah. Kuroro mengagumi mata itu; sepasang Mata Merah yang paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya; dan akan selalu jadi yang terbaik. Terutama tepat pada saat itu, mata tersebut bersinar dengan emosi yang untuk pertama kalinya bukanlah kebencian atau rasa muak. Mata itu berkilau dengan emosi yang tidak ia kenal, tapi membuatnya senang. Kuroro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Sudah jelas, dia adalah pemenang dalam pertarungan panjang mereka.

Begitu Kurapika tak melakukan perlawanan atau semacamnya, dia mencoba bertindak lebih jauh. Ketika lidahnya menyentuh lidah gadis itu, Si Gadis tersentak dan terhenyak, tapi lagi-lagi tak berupaya untuk menghentikannya. Malah, sepertinya tubuhnya mendapatkan kesadaran lain dan bergerak sendiri; atau lebih tepatnya, bergerak berdasarkan insting. Gadis itu menanggapi ciumannya dengan gairah yang sama. Mengabaikan logika, Kuroro pun membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih.

Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa tidak berpakaian, tapi sepertinya seolah itu _terjadi begitu saja_.

_Untuk sekali ini..._ Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan gadis itu sedikit terhenyak setiap kali bibir mereka terpisah. Dia menikmati waktunya menatap ke dalam mata Kurapika; ke dalam permata merah yang memesona itu, yang hanya dimiliki olehnya sendiri. Dia selalu ingin tahu, sejak hari saat dirinya membantai Suku Kuruta demi mata mereka, bagaimana menghasilkan semburat warna menakjubkan di Mata Merah yang langka itu. Tak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba, dia tak bisa mencapai hasil yang diinginkannya. Semuanya mengecewakan, dan dia pun jadi cepat bosan, tapi Mata Merah Kurapika tak pernah sekali pun membuatnya bosan. Banyak sekali emosi berputar dalam warna merah yang megah itu, sepasang mata tersebut adalah karya besarnya. Dialah yang membuat Kurapika jadi seperti sekarang, mulai sejak pembantaian itu hingga saat ini. Kurapika adalah karya besarnya.

Tentu saja Kurapika tidak tahu, bahwa mata seorang Kuruta jarang bisa membara merah dengan megahnya hanya karena emosi seperti rasa suka atau cinta.

_Untuk sekali ini aku akan jadi orang yang egois..._

Kurapika menatap ke dalam neraka tak berdasar di mata pria itu yang berwarna gelap. Mata tersebut menelannya masuk, dan tak pernah melepaskannya. Dia membenci sepasang mata itu karena mengandung sihir hingga dia tak bisa melarikan diri darinya bahkan ketika dia menginginkannya. Namun dia pun menyukainya—sejak dia tahu atau tidak—karena mata itu tak pernah berbohong padanya dan dia datang untuk memahami bahasa mereka; satu-satunya yang dia mengerti.

Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh wajah pria itu, dan dia memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut di kedua matanya. Kuroro mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat kepada sentuhan Si Gadis Kuruta; mengecap rasanya, menikmatinya. Jarang Kurapika memulai sentuhan kulit mana pun, dan sekarang dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya di kulit pria itu yang telanjang, bibirnya sedikit mengenai kulit itu dengan gerakan yang begitu halus.

_...dan memiliki yang satu ini untukku sendiri._

Bibirnya bergerak pelan menyentuh bibir Kurapika lagi, lalu dagunya, dan kemudian turun lebih jauh ke lehernya. Sementara itu, tangan kanan Kuroro bergerak melakukan tugasnya sesuai kehendak. Kulitnya begitu halus, begitu lembut; begitu _perawan_. Dia menjilat kulit di atas pembuluh nadinya. Kurapika gemetar ketika bibir Kuroro menyentuh bagian sensitif di lehernya, tapi dia tidak mendorongnya agar menjauh. Kuroro tersenyum pada reaksi positif gadis itu. Dia melanjutkannya, turun ke tulang selangka dan berlama-lama di sana.

_Hanya ini..._

Dia melumat tulang selangkanya dan Kurapika pun terhenyak. Rasanya aneh bagi Kurapika, dan dia tidak dipersiapkan untuk hal itu. Meski demikian, dia tidak menjauh dari hal tersebut. Tubuhnya melengkung ketika dia membenamkan dirinya sendiri dalam sensasi aneh yang belakangan menyiksanya setiap saat kapanpun Kuroro menyentuhnya, tubuhnya menempel erat kepada tubuh pria itu. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kuroro, menarik pria itu lebih dekat padanya, sambil Kuroro memberi ciuman-ciuman lembut di sekitar lehernya dan di titik sensitif di bagian bawah telinganya.

_...yang tak akan pernah kubagi dengan siapapun juga._

Bagi Kurapika, bersama Kuroro menerobos indera dan ruang pribadinya, dia tak bisa lagi menguasai dirinya sendiri; hasratnya yang tertahan. Kurapika, dengan lantang menyangkal apa telah dia lakukan, sebenarnya memang merindukan pria itu; untuk menyentuhnya, untuk merasakan raganya bersatu dengan raga Sang Lucifer. Dalam satu kesempatan ini; ketika di sana tak ada orang lain yang menyaksikan 'dosanya', bendungan hasratnya pun pecah. Lalu dia meninggalkan instingnya sendiri; seperti yang Kuroro lakukan, untuk mengambil alih pikiran dan tubuhnya, melemparkan harga diri untuk saat yang membahagiakan itu.

Bagi Kuroro, dia tak menghiraukan pengendalian diri atau harga diri. Dia hanya mengikuti insting dasarnya yang mengidamkan gadis itu. Dia teringat akan kata-katanya pada Si Gadis Kuruta dulu : _pertama aku seorang manusia, kedua barulah aku seorang Laba-laba._ Tak ada pernyataan yang lebih benar dari itu untuk saat ini. Tidak ketika kebutuhan manusiawinya berteriak padanya untuk dipenuhi.

Ketika akhirnya Kuroro masuk ke dalam tubuh Kurapika, rasa sakit menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan hawa panas sampai ke wajahnya, membakarnya hingga berwarna merah. Dia terhenyak dan merintih, namun tak setitik pun air mata ia teteskan saat dia memejamkan matanya—berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Kesakitan psikis yang dia alami saat kejadian Mammon telah membuatnya peka terhadap kesakitan psikis apapun.

Ketika dia bergerak dan menggeliat di bawah pria itu, dia selalu mengingatkannya akan seekor kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu yang menggerakkan sayapnya dengan putus asa, berusaha melarikan diri dari cengkeraman laba-laba yang memegangi mangsanya. Di alam, keduanya merupakan bagian dari sistem alam yang hebit yang disebut rantai makanan. Dialah mangsanya, dan pria itu adalah pemangsa. Dia menjebak Si Gadis dalam jaring sutranya yang indah, menusuknya dengan racun mematikan yang melumpuhkan, sebelum dia ditelan bulat-bulat.

Kurapika merintih saat Kuroro bergerak lebih dalam di dalam tubuhnya. Dia menekankan kukunya ke dalam daging pria itu, membuat kewaspadaannya meningkat.

Namun, dia adalah Laba-laba yang sangat berbeda. Dia tidak terburu-buru padanya; dia mendekatinya perlahan, pertama-tama Sang Laba-laba mengguruinya dan mengenalkan dirinya sendiri padanya. Pelan namun pasti, mereka melangkah bersama secara berdampingan. Dia meracuninya dengan pesona dan kebaikannya. Dia melumpuhkannya dengan kepribadian pria sejati yang memikat. Namun dia berani bersumpah, bahwa semua itu tulus.

Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang gadis itu. Dia menghirup aromanya, mengingatnya. Napas Kurapika yang bergairah menerpa telinga dan lehernya, membelainya dengan kenikmatan tak terkira.

Namun, di sini dia mendapati dirinya sendiri yang dijebak oleh Sang Kupu-kupu, yang mendapatkan jalan masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dengan cukup aneh, Sang Kupu-kupu sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu. Meski semua ini diawali oleh belenggu gaib yang diberikan Hassamunnin kepada mereka dan jin tersebut tidak bermaksud begini pada awalnya, dia tetap harus mengakui bahwa selama itu, setelah sangat mengenal—terlalu mengenal—gadis itu, dia kecanduan atas dirinya. Kekuatannya, kecerdasannya, sifat keras kepalanya, emosinya, sifat kekanak-kanakannya, kedewasaannya, kelemahannya, air matanya; keseluruhan diri gadis itu. Dia menginginkannya, dia mengidamkannya; secara fisik dan mental. Dia tidak tahu kapan semua itu bermula, tapi saat dia menyadarinya, kerinduan itu telah mengakar dalam-dalam di dalam diri. Terlalu kuat untuk dicabut dan dibuang jauh-jauh.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menyerah pada hasrat itu.

Dan di saat yang sama, hal serupa pun berlaku bagi Kurapika.

* * *

Tirai tidak seluruhnya menutupi jendela, maka sedikit cahaya bulan bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Cahaya bulan jatuh ke atas kulit seputih susu milik seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur, memancarkan tekstur kilauan mutiara di bahu dan bagian lengan atasnya yang terbuka. Sekali lagi dia tertidur nyenyak—jika memang bukan tidurnya yang paling nyenyak—sejak hari pembantaian sukunya yang bagai mimpi buruk. Dia begitu lelap dalam tidurnya yang tak terusik hingga tak menyadari bahwa pasangannya sudah bangun sesaat tadi. Bahkan mungkin sebenarnya dia tak tidur sekejap pun.

Kuroro Lucifer berpakaian lengkap, dan dia berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang hanya ditempati oleh Kurapika. Keseluruhan adegan itu sudah merupakan pertanda buruk bagi keduanya—dan lebih buruk lagi bagi Kurapika.

Kuroro menatap sosok Kurapika yang tertidur dengan apa yang mungkin disebut dengan ekspresi hancur. Dan Kuroro Lucifer jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu—hanya ketika ada hal-hal yang terjadi di luar kendalinya. Saat ini, kondisinya seperti itu.

Dia melepaskan Cincin Solomon dan memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Syair yang menghiasi cincin itu pasti punya arti tertentu, dan dia belum menemukannya. Itulah alasan pembelajarannya di tempat Abelard Constantin, hingga tiba-tiba dirinya dipanggil ke Ryuusei-gai oleh Hatsubaba. Sejauh pembelajarannya tentang cincin itu, dia sudah menarik satu kesimpulan : cincin tersebut sungguh berbahaya. Tidak, cincin tersebut lebih dari sekedar berbahaya.

Salah satu alasannya adalah kekuatannya yang nyata-nyata bisa memanggil dan menaklukkan iblis, tapi bukan hanya itu. Cincin Solomon adalah racun—iblis-iblis di dalamnya membisikkan berbagai pemikiran gelap yang menggoda kepada pemegang cincin itu, mengajak siapapun yang memegangnya untuk menggunakan cincin tersebut demi tindakan yang besar. Ketika pemegang cincin itu lemah dalam keinginan dan hatinya, dia mungkin jatuh menjadi mangsa para iblis dan akhirnya dia akan dihancurkan, mengambil apa yang ada di sekelilingnya bersamanya. Hal yang paling buruk, para iblis yang penuh tipu daya itu bekerja dalam cara yang paling licik secara halus. Pada akhirnya, situasinya akan menjadi situasi yang sebelum-dia-mengetahuinya-semuanya-sudah-terlanjur -terjadi.

Dia punya ide samar kenapa Cincin Solomon dijaga dalam penguasaan Ishtar, tersembunyi dari dunia nyata. Sebagai seseorang yang awalnya adalah Dewi, Ishtar mampu melatih pengendalian diri yang begitu besar dan cincin itu tak akan mampu menguasai keputusannya yang absolut, menjatuhkan kesempatan cincin itu untuk mencetuskan Hari Kiamat menjadi hampir nol kemungkinannya. Dia mendengar suara-suara itu, tapi dia tanggapi dengan dingin.

Kuroro tahu dia bukanlah orang dengan hati atau keinginan yang lemah, tapi di sana berbaring satu lubang dalam keinginannya yang keras bagai baja—Kurapika. Dengan Cincin Solomon dalam kepemilikannya, keberadaan Kurapika sendiri sudah memiliki setingkat bahaya bagi mereka berdua. Kuroro cukup sadar bahwa ada yang bisa menggoyahkan keputusannya atau membuatnya lepas kendali, pasti itu berkaitan dengan Si Gadis Kuruta—pemusnahan Mammon secara langsung adalah lebih dari sekedar bukti.

Dia akan mempelajari cincin dan para iblis itu. Untuk alasan tersebut, dia harus meninggalkannya. Demi yang terbaik.

Dan juga demi cincin itu sendiri...

Kuroro memicingkan matanya, berpikir dalam-dalam. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati dan mengulurkan tangan menelusuri garis rahang Kurapika. Gadis itu sedikit bergerak tapi tidurnya tetap tak terusik. Untuk beberapa detik dia biarkan pikirannya kosong, bebas dari segala beban pikiran, sambil mengamati sosok Kurapika. Otot-otot tubuhnya sedikit rileks setelah menjadi tegang saat dirinya merenung tentang Cincin Solomon. Sebuah ide pun terlintas di benaknya.

Dia juga akan berpisah dengan Cincin Solomon.

Mungkin itu kenang-kenangan terakhir dari Ishtar; ibu angkatnya, sebelum dia pergi dari dunia fana ini, tapi tetap saja itu benda yang berbahaya dan jahat. Ishtar yang dia tahu tak akan keberatan jika dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari cincin itu untuk sementara—tidak ketika dia punya alasan yang bagus untuk melakukannya. Dia tak akan berkelana ke dalam area berbahaya hingga dia memiliki pengetahuan yang lengkap tentang iblis dan cincin itu sendiri. Scheherazade pernah sekali secara terang-terangan mengisyaratkan bahwa sekalinya dia dinyatakan sebagai pemilik Cincin Solomon oleh cincin itu sendiri, dia akan memiliki pengetahuan lengkap tentang cincin tersebut. Namun pengetahuan itu hanya ada pada tingkatan alam bawah sadar. Dia bisa merasakannya. Dia perlu mempelajari pengetahuan itu pada tingkatan alam sadar—dia harus sepenuhnya mewaspadai cincin tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingannya.

Bahkan dengan ketidakberadaannya, dia tahu betul—melalui pengetahuan yang diwariskan padanya oleh cincin itu—bahwa cincin tersebut tak akan memilih pemilik lain selama dia masih tetap hidup sehingga cincin itu tidak dapat dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya. Itu rencana paling aman yang bisa dia pikirkan saat itu. Ketika dia menganggap dirinya siap mengenakan cincin tersebut dan menjadi pemiliknya tanpa adanya ketakutan dikendalikan cincin itu sendiri, dia akan kembali untuk cincin itu. Hingga saat itu tiba, cincin tersebut harus terbiasa dengan ketidakberadaannya.

Dengan keputusan yang baru, Kuroro melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya. Dia berdiri dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia akan mempercayakan cincin itu dalam perlindungan Kurapika. Dia tahu gadis itu akan mmpu menjaga baik-baik benda yang dipercayakan dalam kuasanya—dia selalu begitu. Lagipula, ada satu sifat alamiah yang baik dari cincin itu yang akan dia manfaatkan—kemampuan aslinya yang memberikan perlindungan.

Satu hal yang lolos dari pemikiran tajam dan pemahaman Kuroro adalah dengan meminjamkan cincin itu kepada Kurapika, tanpa sengaja dia menjanjikan bahwa dia akan kembali padanya. Jika dia kembali demi cincin itu, sama saja dia harus kembali pada Kurapika. Ketika pemahaman ini menghindarinya, di waktu yang sama pemahaman itu pun bekerja dalam bantuan takdir.

Setelah membuat sebuah catatan dengan cepat—yang dengan mengesalkan tak menjelaskan apapun tentang kepergiannya dan alasannya 'meminjamkan' cincin itu padanya—dia meninggalkan cincin dan catatan itu di atas meja. Dia juga ingat untuk menyimpan kantong kertas berisi pakaian khas Suku Kuruta milik Kurapika di atas meja. Sebelumnya para anggota Geng Laba-laba sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkan pakaian itu dari _mansion _Nostrad ketika mereka menjarah tempat itu, dan mengirimkannya ke rumah Valence-en-Brie yang 'berhantu'.

_Betapa murah hatinya mereka,_ pikirnya; sedang dengan inisiatif para anak buahnya, suatu tanggapan yang positif terhadap kondisi Kurapika.

Memandangi kamar itu untuk yang terakhir kali, dia mengecek bahwa semuanya sudah dibereskan. Dia melirik Kurapika—tak ada ciuman perpisahan atau apapun karena itu akan menghancurkan keputusannya—Kuroro berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju ke pintu. Dia tidak menoleh ke belakang, bahkan tidak memberikan tatapan terakhir yang menampakkan keraguan.

Namun ketika Kuroro menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya, di waktu yang sama dia pun sengaja menutup pintu hatinya.

* * *

"Aah...Lutetia, kota cinta dan romansa. Sungguh cocok untuk reuni di antara mereka berdua," Lucian menghela napas sambil dengan penuh kerinduan menatap rembulan yang menggantung di langit malam hari yang gelap namun berbintang melalui gelas anggurnya yang terisi hanya setengahnya.

Sebagai seorang vampir, dia punya waktu untuk menghitung jumlah bintang-bintang itu. Namun dia punya pikiran yang lebih menjengkelkan yang mengisi sebagian besar benaknya.

"Tapi kenapa harus berakhir dengan ironis?" Dia berbisik entah kepada siapa. Atau mungkin dia sedang berbicara kepada roh mendiang Ishtar, yang mungkin mengembara di dunia ini. Siapa tahu, 'kan? Dia mungkin saja terbawa arus mengenai hal-hal yang berputar di sekeliling Kuroro.

_Ironi hubungan mereka... Ketika Kuroro jujur dan terbuka kepada Kurapika tentang perasaan dan rasa sukanya pada gadis itu, dia masih belum berani untuk membalasnya, atas setidaknya mengekspresikan perasaan itu. Tapi ketika dia siap dan sangat bersedia untuk menerima dan memeluknya, Kuroro memutuskan untuk menarik diri._

Suara helaan napas kembali terdengar dari vampir yang usianya sudah mencapai beberapa abad itu sambil dia menatap botolnya yang setengah penuh atau setengah kosong, tergantung dari mana sudut pandangnya. Dengan seulas senyum tipis, dia menatapnya sejenak sebelum menuangkan anggur lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Sudah jelas setengah penuh lebih baik dari setengah kosong, ya 'kan, Lucifer?_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Review please...^^

* * *

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**_


End file.
